gravity falls dipper and mabel's adventure to the mutiverse
by redcat5
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are back at Gravity falls and great uncle ford has a special surprise for the whole gang (note this is a series. the first one is set in gravity falls but the others are crossover)
1. Chapter 1

It was a year since the Pine twins spend their summer vacation in gravity falls. When they came back home they ask their parents they can come back every summer. And they said yes. Dipper and Mabel are currently on the bus there.

Mabel: " Yeah!" she scream " we're finally going back to gravity falls".

Dipper: "Mabel do you want us to get us kick out the bus because of your screaming"

Mabel: but dipper I'm so excited about going back to the place that mean so much to us"

Dipper: I'm excited too. I'm just too stress because I want to ask Great uncle ford to be his apprentice again.

Mabel: "Dipper ford will Gladly take you as your apprentice your both supernatural-ly super dorks"

Dipper: thanks Mabel.

Hours later they finally arrival at Gravity falls. It look brand new since it was rebuild after weirdmegeddon was over with. then the twins went to the shack. The shack was in really bad condition. But that not new information. Then a familial face pop out the door to greet them.

Stan: "welcome to the mystery shack again". "Oh my back".

It was Grukle Stan. As he fell down on the floor in pain but Quickly got back up.

Stan: "it's great to see you kid's again. Soos and Wendy was excited when they heard your coming back".

Dipper: "Really" said Dipper in a excited voice. "did she miss me that much?"

Mabel: "so grunkle Stan. What Family activity are we doing for today".

Stan: oh my brother has a special activity you be doing all summer".

Both Dipper and Mabel are confuse and wonder what Stan said.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Dipper and Mabel went downstairs to Fords lab. Where Soos, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, and of course waddles. And they all look excited about the surprise.

Mabel: "Candy, Grenda. It's great to see my Best friends again".

Then Waddles came to Mabel and rug himself against her side while oinking cutely. Mabel hug him and said.

Mabel: "Great to see my piggy prince again"

Dipper: "so great uncle ford what the big surprise"

Ford: " will let's just say I perfected an old project that I want the gang to experiences. But you have to wait tonight. But when it's ready it will be a great Adventure for us all.

Later at the Mystery shack living room everyone is catching up on what happened this past year.

Dipper: "so what have you been doing for the past year".

Soos: "will me and Melody and me are still dating and she move to a town closer to Gravity falls". And she come to visit me for dates once every few weeks.

Candy: "I won a science fair award". And "I got a Scholarship for Harvard and I going there when I turn 18".

Grenda: "I took care of Waddles" he wasn't any trouble at all except when it gets muddy".

Wendy: "me nothing much except lots of work at the Mystery shack. and I got my drivers license Barely"

Dipper: "so are you seeing Anyone" ( cough).

Wendy: " no I'm done with boys for a while"

Dipper smiled a little bit

Stan came in with a soda in his hand

Stan: "Man days in the mystery shack was a lot harder with out you kids".

Dipper: "it's great to be back. But I wonder what Great uncle ford want's us to do"

Stan: "well I Bet it might be some weird sci-fi strangeness again".

Mabel: "well whatever it is we can handled it".

later that night. Everyone came to the basement. Where ford is going to reveal his great surprise.

Ford: "is everyone here"

everyone said yes

Ford: "Good"

Mabel: "is the big surprise a picnic at the waterfalls or battling monster in the forest"

Dipper: "yeah whatever it is. It with make are summer in gravity falls better then the last one".

Ford: "I'm sorry dipper but none of you are spending the summer in gravity falls".

Everyone was confused. What did he mean by not spend the summer in gravity falls. But ford unveiled the curtains to reviled a new universal portal.

Ford: "we are spending the summer in the mutiverse.

Everyone was shocked and amazed. Is this a started of a new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was amaze by Ford's portal. But Dipper realize something.

Dipper: but Great uncle Ford. Last time The portal was use. It help Bill cipher try to take over the world.

Ford: yes well Bill Cipher is the reason we're going.

Mabel: but he was blown to bits.

Ford: yes but the remaining pieces are pulling them selves together. And if any of the Bill cipher pieces come in contact with each other. He will be revive and plan his revenge on us. Fortunately. If we travel to these 5 worlds and destroy the Bill cipher pieces before the pull them together. He'll be gone forever.

Stan: great so I have to closed the Mystery shack for awhile

I'm sorry Stan. But this is important. What happen last summer can't happen again. But I ask you are you ready of it

Everyone said yes.

Dipper: if we can handle Bill last summer at his strongest. We can Handle him in pieces.

Ford: great here we go

Ford turn on the portal. It's charging up.

Dipper: but still. Is it safe to use the portal this time.

Ford. Yes. An alien scientist from one of the worlds we're visiting had a time traveler bring me stronger parts for me to upgrade the Portal. So it totally safe.

The portal is fully charge up

Dipper: okay here we .

They all walk in and then vanish in a huge flash of light.

 **To be continue to the next story.**


End file.
